


Live and Let Die

by IDoNotHaveACat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda Crack, Murder, Serial Killers, literally 50 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotHaveACat/pseuds/IDoNotHaveACat
Summary: Everyone has that habit they just can't kick; smoking, drinking, picking their nose. Her's is just a little gory.





	Live and Let Die

I was lost. I was worse than that, I was completely and utterly alone. I had no one. My life was over… but to prolong the hell I was alive. The horrific sight sapped my energy. I had run up a steep hill in the blazing sun suffering from dehydration. Just out of the hospital recovering from hypothermia. I had lifted a house. Or I could have done this… Blood covered his face like a mask, gut pooled on the floor having been ripped out of his stomach… How could I do this? So efficiently? So uncaring? How could I feel no remorse? On swift feet, I dashed down the fire escape. I could hear the police in the room I had just escaped; yelling, gasping, none of them had seen anything like this. I reached the street and slowed to a fast walk, no suspicion, they could not know that I had done this… My apartment building loomed in front of me, pale brown brick and old strange tinted glass. The sight comforted me, it was so normal, nothing strange, nothing abnormal, it was just

Blood covered his face like a mask, gut pooled on the floor having been ripped out of his stomach… How could I do this? So efficiently? So uncaring? How could I feel no remorse? On swift feet, I dashed down the fire escape. I could hear the police in the room I had just escaped; yelling, gasping, none of them had seen anything like this. I reached the street and slowed to a fast walk, no suspicion, they could not know that I had done this… My apartment building loomed in front of me, pale brown brick and old strange tinted glass. The sight comforted me, it was so normal, nothing strange, nothing abnormal, it was just and average apartment building in an average part of town where people could live, eat, and sleep. Sleep. That was what I needed, the warm comforting embrace of sleep, so I could forget this and regain my life. When I woke up in the morning I was fresh faced and ready, ready for a new day. I drank coffee and got dressed, my uniform freshly pressed, clean from the blood of last nights… incident… to go to the police headquarters. Then I murdered a man on the way to work. Old habits die hard I suppose…

I woke up fresh faced and ready, ready for a new day. I drank coffee and got dressed, my uniform freshly pressed, clean from the blood of last nights… incident… to go to the police headquarters. Then I murdered a man on the way to work. Old habits die hard I suppose…

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this when I was twelve? I found it on my memory stick and thought maybe someone would get a kick out of it.  
> Feel free to correct my grammar punctuation and spelling, I just can't get my head around commas.


End file.
